Goliath-Prime
Goliath Prime is a Boss Monster, and the first one encountered in the game. Information Background Goliath's primary objective is to guard a secluded miltary facility known only as "Outpost X". The operations carried out in Rosdale Canyon remain shrouded in mystery. Abilities *Prime has the ability to throw bombs at the player. These bombs are timed to detonate, going from green to yellow to red, red indicating closeness to detonation. *Once it joins you on the ground, the machine can initiate a charge-like attack where it with hit the player with the helicopter blades on it's shoulders. This can be interupted by throwing the boulder in the area at the monster before it attacks. *Prime has twin guns that it can form on it's arms. From these guns, it will shoot a salvo of missiles that home in on the player. *Prime can initiate a spinning attack, it's legs transforming to a point and it's arms out in a 'T'-like pose. Being his by this attack will send the player flying. This, too, can be interrupted by throwing the large boulder in the area. Strategy Goliath-Prime, will appear atop the bunker once the Mutant Ants are defeated. He will hurl timed grenade-balls at you in groups of three. While they are blinking green or yellow, pick them up, lock on Goliath and hurl them back as quickly as possible. Be sure to avoid the grenades blinking red, as they're set to explode. Once you have successfully hit Goliath eight times, it will join you on the ground. Another good strategy is to use a special move (Congar`s scream, for example). Here, it will chase you and if you're caught, it will pummel, then hurl you across the level. If you are out of its reach, it will ready for its charge attack by crouching and spinning it propellers before charg ing you. Your best method here is to get a pillar between the two of you, then strike while it is temporar ily dazed after charging into the pillar. For its final attack, it will drop down low, spreading its arms wide to begin its spin-attack. It will alternate between this and shooting a volley of missiles at you. If controlling a faster monster, it is possible to get close to Goliath-Prime where it missiles will fly past you and you are free to deal out damage. During the spin attacks, it's best to be atop the pillars. It can whittle these down eventually, but you cannot out-run him during these attacks. If timed correctly, throwing the boulder can cease the spin attack, otherwise, it will return to its biped form and fire a volley of missles your way. Seek shelter behind any remaining pillars, or you can get in close, where the missle salvo will course around you, instead of dealing damage. The most effective way to defeat Goliath is to stay locked on it and repeatedly it him with the boulder, trying to catch it each time it rebounds off him. Ranged and Special attacks can work when timed correctly, never attempt hand to hand, as you will lose. Trivia * The creation of Goliath-Prime was most likely inspired by the Transformers. "Prime" is also the name of a rank in the Transformers franchise. * Influence on character design may have come from ED-209 from Robocop. * Goliath-Prime can be played as through the usage of Gameshark codes. ** Interestingly he has two costumes. His first is entirely silver and his second one is the final version of it. ** This could imply he was originally planned to be playable, possibly as a special Unlockable, but the idea was scrapped. Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:NPCs Category:Robots